


Cykeneto Drabbles

by Speedsters



Series: ENDLESS DRABBLES AND PROMPTS [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cykeneto, Fluff, M/M, too many late nights babying that damn motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedsters/pseuds/Speedsters
Summary: “It’s late. Your bike will still be here tomorrow.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cykelops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cykelops/gifts).



“It’s late. Your bike will still be here tomorrow.”

Scott was covered in grease up to his elbows. The rag he absently wiped his palms on was, quite possibly, even dirtier. He didn’t look up at Max when he spoke, instead holding out a filthy hand. 

“Mm hmm. Pass me the quarter inch hex key.”

The older man sighed and obligingly plucked the tool from the kit on Scott’s other side, setting it into his hand without risking touching it. They were all filthy. Besides, his hands were full.

“Scott, it’s past midnight.”

“I have work to do in the morning and won’t be able to keep working on her.”

“Perhaps you should then sleep so that you aren’t exhausted while doing work.”

“Max, I’m almost d–” The words stopped abruptly when he turned enough to see the tray balanced in his hands. There was a grilled cheese, crisp-looking and oozing over the thick slices of meat, a dish of ketchup, a glass each of water and juice, and not one but two still-packaged twinkies.

And, of course, a container of baby wipes. Max knew better than to bring food without a proper method of cleaning up. He was willing to feed Scott if he had to, but the man would protest if he initiated something like that on purpose.

“Have something to eat and come to bed. I hate dealing with you when you’re grouchy.” 

Scott sighed and yielded, reaching for the wipes if only because he appreciated that Max had just made a tray full of things he himself would not in a million years eat himself. 

“Thank you. May we perhaps retire to somewhere other than the garage?”

“Yeah.” Scott stood, heading to the garbage to toss the first five wipes. when his hands were acceptably clean, he took the water in one hand and Max’s elbow in the other. “Let’s go to bed.”

Max started walking, and Scott followed.

For a long moment, they were silent as they moved through the halls.

“…If you get crumbs in the bed, I’m sleeping on the couch.”

They barely saved the tray when Scott shoved Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)

The mission had been long and hard. Scott was exhausted by time he was landing the blackbird, and he was very much looking forward to a shower and a bed. Another part of him can't wait to feel his partner's arms around him after two days apart, despite the fact that the man had been in his ear for the majority of the time.

The door is silent as he pushes it open, and the expected greeting is absent. A small part of him is disappointed, but that disappears almost instantly as he steps inside and spots the man sitting on the couch, half slouched and breathing deeply as he sleeps.

Emotion wells in his chest and he slips right into the bathroom to get the shower out of the way. Ten minutes later, he's pink from the heat with his hair wet and brushed back, wearing nothing but his little sleeping shorts. Max is upright and looking at him sleepily, affection evident in his features despite the obvious exhaustion.

"Welcome home." He lifts an arm and Scott is sliding in beside him in a heartbeat, nestling into his warmth and breathing in his scent. "How was the flight home?"

"Long. I missed you."

"I missed you too. We should get to bed."

Scott wasn't going to complain about that. He nodded and they stood together, making their way to the bedroom. Scott focused on the new addition to rhe bed in a moment, tearing himself from Max's side and launching himself onto the mattress. "What is this! Where did you get this?" He twists around to face Max, who has that sleepy affectionate look all over again as he watches Scott hold the ridiculous little corgi butt pillow.

"It made me think of you when I first saw it, and it happened to arrive after you were gone."

"You've been keeping secrets from me!"

Max chuckled and settled onto the bed beside him, pushing the covers back. "Occasionally old dogs can learn new tricks."

"I love you." Scott tucks in under the sheets and into Max's side, keeping the pillow stuffed between them so that he can keep holding it.

"I love you." His voice is already sleepy again. He was never completely awake to begin with. He kisses Scott's forehead. "Sleep well."

There's no reply, and he feels soft breaths against his chest. He shifts back, and finds the man already fast asleep. Amused and feeling too full of love to handle, Max closes his eyes and allows himself to drift off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)


End file.
